The Wedding of Uzumaki Naruto
by Kuwabaras pupil-I.P.Freely
Summary: Okay this is a sequel to the following: For the longest time, No guts No Glory, and the students of Naruto. Naruto is finally getting married. Whoa never saw that one comming. the problem is he has to make it there first! Maybe a lemon later on.
1. Prologue: Hurry Home

Ok here we go the wedding. this would be the prologue. this is what happens in chapter 20 of the students of Naruto right before the starts. chapter 1 is hte stuff that is the actual wedding. sorry folks the first chapter is commming soon

oh yeah this has the song last train home as a songfic for this chapter enjoy!

The Wedding of Uzumaki Naruto

Prologue: Hurry Home!  
  
_To every broken heart in here _

_Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared  
_  
Rock Lee arrived at the Great Naruto Bridge to see Naruto and his students leaving. He dropped down from the air slowly and tried to catch his breath. That technique took a lot of chakra to use. "Hey (Pant) Naruto you'd better (Pant cough) come with me" Lee managed to sputter out despite fatigue  
  
_She told me that it's all a part of the choices that you're making _

_even when you think you're right you have to give to take  
_  
"Why what's up Lee?" Naruto asked  
  
"Your wedding! You idiot it starts in less than an hour!" Lee shouted "Come on we'll get there my way"  
  
"No way man" Naruto protested "I am not going to leave my students here"  
  
_But there's still tomorrow _

_Forget the sorrow _

_And I can be on the last train home_  
  
Lee walked over and picked Anna and Kai up and slung them over his shoulders "there problem solved you get the other one and lets GO!"  
  
_Watch it pass the day _

_As it fades away  
_  
"Hey you jerk put me down!" Anna screeched "I have no reason to be treated like this"  
  
_No more time to care _

_No more time, today  
_  
"Hey master Naruto can I ride piggyback?" Shiro asked  
  
"We don't have time for this" Naruto said picking Shiro up and slinging him over his right shoulder. "Alright let's go"  
  
_But we sing _

_If we're going nowhere_  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Hinata was standing in the back room still nervous if Naruto was going to make it or not. There was a knock on the door and Hanabi walked in. Hinata's father had left to get some air so there were just the two sisters in the room. "Hey how's my big sister feeling?" Hanabi asked  
  
_Yeah we sing _

_If it's not enough_  
  
"Nervous as hell" Hinata muttered "But I think that I'll manage"  
  
"You know it's not too late to back out of this" Hanabi teased and Hinata gave her a cold look.  
  
"I am not that nervous" Hinata responded "So what is this I'm hearing about Konohamaru?"   
  
"N-nothing" Hanabi sputtered looking down at her shoes "Me and him are just close lately"  
  
"He proposed didn't he?" Hinata asked and Hanabi's head snapped up  
  
"How did you know?" Hanabi asked  
  
"Konohamaru told Naruto and Naruto tells me everything" Hinata responded "So what did you say?"  
  
_And we sing _

_Sing without a reason _

_To ever fall in love_  
  
"I haven't given him an answer yet" Hanabi muttered  
  
"Why not?" Hinata asked  
  
"I just don't know about anything and Dad is going to go Ape if he finds out and I say yes"  
  
"Hanabi" Hinata whispered and Hinata looked at her sister "Do you love him?"  
  
"Yes" Hanabi said "That's the one thing I do know"  
  
"Then what's the problem" Hinata said turning around fixing her dress  
  
_I wonder if you're listening _

_Picking up on the signals _

_Sent back from within_  
  
"I just don't know what the outcome will be" Hanabi confessed   
  
"Hanabi let me tell you a secret" Hinata said turning to her sister "I don't know about anything that will happen so I just let everything flow"  
  
"Really?" Hanabi asked then she stopped and thought about something before continuing "You know I never really understood why you would care about someone so much"  
  
"Sometimes you don't know why but you just care" Hinata said   
  
_Sometimes it feels like I don't really know what's going on _

_Time and time again it seems like everything is wrong in here_  
  
"Yeah I guess I know what you mean. its starts off small then he pops the question" Hanabi said softly.  
  
"And you end up here" Hinata finished smiling. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Yo open up its Neji" the voice shouted from the other side.  
  
meanwhile  
  
Naruto and Lee were going as fast as they possibly could running on the air. They continued their pace until lee started to descend and hit the ground. Naruto dropped down gently before asking "You outta chakra?"  
  
_But there's still tomorrow _

_Forget the sorrow _

_And I can be on the last train home_  
  
Lee stood up and smiled "Yeah" Lee winced "What do you say we run the rest of the way"  
  
Naruto smiled "Why not we could use a good challenge" Naruto said grinning his Fox-like grin.   
  
_Watch it pass the day _

_As it fades away _

_No more time to care _

_No more time, today  
_  
Lee and Naruto began running at their top speeds. That's faster than Naruto and his first date (Buwahahahaha I made a funny!).   
  
'we should make it in time' Naruto thought 'and if we don't I'll never forgive myself time to turn on the afterburners'. with that Naruto sped up drastically and passed Lee who was already ahead.   
  
_But we sing_

_If we're going nowhere_  
  
Back to the bride  
  
"Brother Neji please come in" Hinata said and her cousin walked through the door. "What do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
"Just to say hi to my cousin before she marries the village idiot" Neji joked "You know it isn't too late to call it off"  
  
"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT I WANT TO CALL THIS WEDDING OFF?" Hinata shouted in an evil voice. Her left eye was twitching. Hinata took a deep breath and calmed down for a second "Sorry about that"  
  
Hanabi and Neji did an anime sweat drop. "uhhhh okay then I have to go check on someone" Hanabi said "I'll be back in a minute"  
  
"Tell him I said hi" Hinata said smiling and Hanabi blushed. Hanabi left the room shutting the door behind her.  
  
"I cant believe she fell for that moron" Neji said leaning against a wall "Or you for that matter I guess only the fools fall in love"  
  
"That's such bullshit!" Hinata shouted at Neji. Neji snapped his head to look at his cousin shocked. He had never seen Hinata pissed off before. She had been angry from time to time but Neji had never really seen her pissed off. "I have a question for you Neji. When's the last time you talked to your son?"  
  
"He's not my-" Neji began before Hinata cut him off again  
  
"Don't you dare try to lie to me!" Hinata shouted "the boy has the Byakugan there no one else that Sayuri would ever want to be with anyways. Even after all these years she's never been with another guy. Trust me a lot of guys have tried too. Theres only one guy that she ever wanted"  
  
_Yeah we sing _

_If it's not enough _

_And we sing _

_Sing without a reason _

_To ever fall in love_  
  
Neji didn't answer he just turned away from his cousin. "I know you were in love once too!" Hinata shouted and Neji stiffened.  
  
"I-I didn't love her" Neji said softly  
  
"That is such bull! You loved Sayuri more than life itself" Hinata stated "Apart of you still does"  
  
"So what!" Neji shouted back "it doesn't matter if I loved Sayuri it doesn't matter if I still do! First of all she is a commoner and I am a Hyuga. Because of that fact we could have never been together. Because things don't change!"  
  
"You and you sad pity party for Neji! You were given a chance at love and you freakin blew it!" Hinata said "Did it ever occur to you that your destiny is not meant as a caged bird? Things do change Neji its up to you to make them into something"  
  
_Well we sing if we're going nowhere _

_Yeah we sing if it's not enough _

_And we sing _

_Sing without a reason to ever fall in love  
_  
"My destiny is none of your business" Neji said coldly "I loved Sayuri but I was never meant to be with her"  
  
"Neji that's a pathetic excuse" Hinata said "You dare to call yourself a man! You just a coward"   
  
"Why am I a coward? For accepting destiny? No its just the way things are!" Neji said between clenched teeth.   
  
"You're a coward because our afraid" Hinata stated "And instead of facing it you decided to run from it!"  
  
"What are you talking about love? I don't care if I ran from love. It's a pathetic emotion that clouds your judgment."  
  
"Not just love" Hinata said "You ran from family as well. After Sayuri had the child you denied that the child was yours. You denied your own son because you were afraid. You're a pitiful coward"  
  
"you've been keeping this inside for a long time haven't you?" Neji said "Why?"  
  
"Don't change the subject!" Hinata pressed   
  
"Fine I didn't deny the boy because I was afraid of anything. I was ashamed. I had brought a living breathing child into a broken family. I could have married Sayuri heck I even considred it on more that one occasion. But I finally realized that that boy being apart the screwed up Hyuga family would bring nothing but pain for him. So I stayed with Sayuri during her pregnancy. When the boy was born I asked her to name him Rio which means 'strength'. I knew the boy would have to be strong without a father. I told Sayuri I was leaving her and the boy as soon as he was born. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I expected her to hate me. But she didn't it was more like she understood my reasons. I left her forever that day. I am ashamed for my actions but if I could do it all over again I'd make the same choices in a second."   
  
"Neji…" Hinata began "As I much as I understand your choices I don't respect them"  
  
Neji looked at her shocked "What do you mean"  
  
"YOU DUMBASS! She loved you and she still does! Damn you don't you get it she forgives you! All you can do is dwell on your choices. Do you know that Rio wears sunglasses to hide his Byakugan?" Hinata asked "He isn't ashamed of the Hyuga name he only wants to live up to it. He wants your approval. If there's one thing I've learned while on these crazy place called earth its that nothing is forever. Neji you should see her. You should talk to Rio. You should be living your life as a father not a loser"   
  
"My destiny is already laid out for me" Neji stated  
  
"Your destiny is made by you and no one else!" Hinata shouted "Things have to heppen because you make them happen not the other way around"  
  
"Hinata just forget it"  
  
"NO! Dammit this isn't for your sake its for thiers. Certain people are meant to live their lives out alone. Neji you are not one of them. Please Neji I want you to talk to them. Try to make up for your mistakes please."   
  
"Thank you Hinata" Neji said  
  
"For what?" Hinata asked  
  
"For saving m life" Neji said leaving the room. Hanabi just walked in after Neji left.  
  
"What was that all about sis?" Hanabi asked  
  
"To be quite honest I am not entirely sure myself but that's Neji for you" Hinata responded  
  
Back to our hero  
  
Naruto reached the gated of the leaf. Instead of waiting for them to open he kicks the gates open. (Those are some bigass gates too). Naruto runs on through followed closely behind by Lee.   
  
_But we sing _

_if we're going no where  
_  
Naruto continued running at full speed through the streets avoiding people as best as possible. He quickly reached the doors of the chapel to see Konohamaru and Hanabi standing outside. "Hey one side lovebirds I need to get in" Naruto shouted and rammed the door open with his shoulder.  
  
"Was that the groom?" Konohamaru asked "About time he showed"  
  
"You can say that again" Lee said running inside behind Naruto. Naruto set Shiro down and ran down the aisle to where Sasuke and the priest were standing. "Talk about last minute" Lee said   
  
_Yeah we sing _

_if it's not enough  
  
and we sing _

_Sing with out a reason _

_to never fall in love to never fall in love again  
  
_ "about time you showed up dobe" Sasuke whispered "Any later and you would have missed it for sure"  
  
"Hey Naruto" A voice called from the front row. Naruto looked to see Kakashi sitting with Tsunami, Jin, and MIYUKI. Naruto smiled seeing Kakashi with his daughter again. He knew there was going to be one hell of a talk between those tow later on but he decided not to worry about it right now. Naruto began to wonder how in the hell he got here before himself. "Your late Naruto" Kakashi stated  
  
Naruto smiled his fox-like grin before saying "Sorry Kakashi I got lost on the road of life"

End of the prologue

I apologize to those of you who are reading the students of Naruto Saga you've already read this chapter. But those who havent read that should read this part cause it goes with the story.

for those of you who dont read the students of naruto there is a few things you should know. Rio is Neji's deneyed son and Sayuri is his former lover. but i probably explained it fairly well. Shiro, Kai and Anna are all Naruto's students. Kakashi ended up marrying Tsunami a long time ago and they had a daughter named Miyuki. she ran away from the leaf a long time ago as well. Jin is her Boyfriend who have been together for almost a year. Jin is aalso the Brother to Shiro and Anna. what Jin doesn't know is that Miyuki was hired by Abrume Shino(The bug guy) to get close to him and kill him or strip his powers from him.

you will run into some other charecters later in the story that are not apart of Naruto the original series but i will explain thier story's later.


	2. Part I: I do

Okay here we go this is a sequel to just about everything I've written. Including: For the longest time, No guts no glory, and the students of Naruto volumes 1 and 2.

Kuwabara: man you are such a sap for writing this stuff

And you are such a wimp for reading it you hypocrite

Kuwabara: good point but I like your stuff

I'm glad someone does. Let me just say I felt I had to write this to put my point of view of how I'd like the relationship to go.

Wormkaizer- I hope this chapter satisfies you my man it is packed with NaruHina scenes. Most of them have already happened in my other stories but think of it as a highlight reel

kashisenshey- what's wrong with it? All you wrote was: Drops dead.  
What's that supposed to mean?

Joekool- I know I know but this is what happens after students of Naruto vol. 2 and I have to write this before I write vol. 3. Plus there is a little bit of a sneak peak of the next chapter of no guts no glory in here. Most of it is just the best of what I have already written so far

SilentAngel- I shall try to that more often thanks for the advice and enjoy

ookami-kun- I might do the lemon I might not no garentees

Temaru-I know but it was hard for a lot of people to read the first volume and I must say I did a crappy job on volume 1 but volume 2 kicked so mochas it made for it

The wedding part one: I do

Naruto looked at his current attire; he was still wearing his dirty Jounin outfit from his last mission. 'Crap this is not how I wanted to get married' Naruto thought.

"Hey just do a Henge" Sasuke whispered

"I cant I used up all of my Chakra getting here" Naruto whispered back "I can't do a henge"

"Dobe I cant believe you used it all up already." Sasuke responded "Doesn't it bother you that you look like a low life on your wedding day?"

"It doesn't matter to me what I look like as long as I know what to say" Naruto responded smiling.

Suddenly both Sasuke and Naruto shut up as "Here Comes the Bride" was suddenly being played. Naruto suddenly stiffened. Hinata came walking down the aisle with Hiashi at her side. Naruto for once in his life couldn't think. He couldn't talk. All he could do was stare. She was stunning to say the least. (I am sorry but I can't explain what dresses look like cause I am a guy so use your imagination). Sasuke smiled and nudged Naruto in the side. Naruto turned to his friend only to see him give him thumbs up sign. Naruto couldn't breathe at all until he heard Hiashi gave a loud coughing sound. Naruto snapped to attention. Hiashi leaned over to whisper into his ear "This is my little girl if you do anything to hurt her I will personally take your arms off and beat you to death with them"

Naruto swallowed hard until he saw his bride. Hinata smiled underneath the veil and in that one second everything was gone. Fear, doubt, and anxiety were all gone. That smile could make a storm disappear. '_I can't believe how lucky I am. Me! The village exile is getting married to the kindest person in Konoha. Not only that but she's beautiful and smart. There's nothing else I could possibly ask for. Ah what a lucky guy I am I could learn to like this family business_.' Naruto continued staring at Hinata the entire time.

Hinata was blushing underneath her veil. '_Wow the idiot actually made it_' Hinata thought stiffening a giggle _'god I love you Naruto. You so protecting, so loving, and so caring. There's not a thing you wouldn't do for me. I can't wait to begin our lives together. I don't expect it to be perfect but if I am with you I am not afraid of the hardships_'.

Sasuke was watching from the sidelines. Sasuke looked through the wedding and began thinking: _'So the idiot is finally tying the knot. Now that I look back on our adventures together I would have figured he'd be the last of us to ever get married. But look at the dobe now. He's about to dedicate his life to someone else. How ironic all of this is. His dream was to become Hokage so that everyone would acknowledge him and now everyone has acknowledged him because of a wedding. I find that funny, no hilarious. Oh well whatever he is going to do with his life is his business but he better not screw his life up.'_

Tsunade was also watching thinking back on all of the adventures these two had together. '_he is so much like my little brother. I guess my time of watching out for him is over. What's funny is now he's taking care of someone else. Little Naruto has frown up. Ahh I remember the good old days when I didn't have to. Oh well I am happy for him. He couldn't have picked a better match either_.'

Naruto began thinking about how this all started all those years ago.

**FLASHBACK**

_All four of the guys dropped out of the trees and...started to snap their fingers. Lee started to sing a low bass "bum-bum-bum". Then they all got the beat and stood in front of the girls snapping their fingers. Then they all sang:_

All: _Whoo-oa-oa-oa for the longest time _

_Whoo-oa-oa For the longest time _

_Naruto: If you said goodbye to me tonight _

_There would still be music left to write_

_What else could I do? _

_I'm so inspired by you _

_All: That hasn't happened for the longest time _

_Sasuke: once I thought my innocence was gone _

_Now I know that happiness goes on _

_That's where you found me _

_When you put your arms around me _

_All: I haven't been there for the longest time _

_Whoo-oa-oa-oa For the longest time _

_Whoo-oa-oa For the longest time _

_Lee: I'm that voice you're hearing in the heart _

_And the greatest miracle of all_

_Is how I need you_

_And how you needed me too _

_All: That hasn't happened for the longest time _

_Shikamaru: Maybe this won't last very long _

_But you'll feel so right _

_when I could be wrong _

_Maybe I've been hoping to hard _

_I've come this far and it's more than I hoped for _

_Naruto: who knows how much further we'll go on _

_Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone _

_Sasuke: I'll take my chances I forgot how nice romance is _

_All: I haven't been there for the longest time _

_Shikamaru: I said good thoughts at the start _

_I said to myself to hold on to your heart _

_Lee: Now I know the woman that you are _

_You're wonderful so far and it's more than I hoped for _

_Naruto: I don't care what consequences bring _

_I have been a fool for lesser things _

_Sasuke: I want you so bad _

_I think ought to know that _

_All: I intend to hold you for the longest time _

_Whoa-oa-oa for the longest time_

**Next flashback**

_Naruto had reached the Hyuga household and started to climb up the tree. He peeked inside to see Hinata laying on her bed reading a book. Naruto lightly tapped on the window. Hinata looked over to see Naruto's smiling face in the window. She opened it and Naruto hopped in and kissed Hinata on the cheek. Hinata blushed. "So what shall we do tonight? go out or" Naruto said and put his right hand on her right cheek (AN: not on her face. Muhahahaha) "Or shall we stay in" _

_Hinata broke out of his seductive hold and took a step back. "ok whoa boy heel " Hinata teased "I think it would be nice if you met the family" _

_Naruto looked as if he was about to have a heart attack. All the color drained from his face. His grin faded. "Hinata?" Naruto said _

_"Yes Naruto" Hinata replied_

_"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?" Naruto shouted "YOUR FATHER HATES ME! AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT NEJI WILL DO TO ME"_

**NEXT FLASHBACK**

_Naruto was in a jewelry shop of all places. "Are you sure kid?" The man asked "That's a pretty penny you're spending and you don't look that old"_

_"Trust me old man" Naruto responded "When you love someone nothing else is important. How much again?"_

_"Take it kid no charge" The man behind the counter said "If your that crazy about this girl then your gonna need all the money you can get" Naruto happily took the ring and the box and put it in his pocket. It was only after he left the store that he began to wonder if he did the right thing._

**Next Flashback**

_Naruto was currently fumbling with the box inside of his pocket wondering if it was the right time. Hinata wasn't noticing his extreme worry though she was looking at the beautiful view of the lake. Naruto sighed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Hinata rested her head on his shoulder. "So what do you think?" Hinata asked gazing at the lake_.

"_About what?" Naruto asked _

_"About us. About the family."_

_"Well I think we make a very cute couple" Naruto said kissing Hinata's hair "As for your family I don't want to meet them because I wouldn't live to see tomorrow but I suppose that's inevitable"_

_"You mean…"_

_"Yeah I'll go meet your folks tomorrow" Naruto said "And I unfortunately will not be entering from the window again"_

_Naruto and Hinata continued to walk around the lake holding each others hand. _

**Next Flashback**

_Naruto and Hinata were making their way back to the Hyuga house still hand in hand. Naruto and Hinata stopped about ten feet away from the Hyuga house. "So Hinata about tomarrow what time do you think I should stop by to meet your folks?" Naruto asked. _

_"About noon sounds good" Hinata said. Naruto began fumbling with the box in his pocket again. 'its now or never. After I meet the family Hiashi is gonna kill me and then Neji is going to use me as a punching bag. But if she says yes they'll probably disown her as well. Come on Naruto focus you've taken on giant snakes for cripes sake. One old man isn't gonna stop you. Who am I kidding Hiashi is gonn chew me up and spit out my bones. I have to ask her though even if she says no I have to know for sure if she want this or not. Come on you know the saying Naruto No Guts, no Glory' _

_"Naruto" Hinata interrupted his thoughts "Are you going to walk me to my door?"_

_"Huh? Oh yeah sure no problem" Naruto said_

_"Is there something wrong?" Hinata asked_

_"No why do you ask?" Naruto asked_

_"It just seems like there's something on your mind" _

_"You could say that" Naruto said as they reached the doorstep. ' you can say that again. Okay here we go the moment of truth' Naruto thought as he reached into his pocket to pull out his box and ask her the question he's been meaning to ask all night. "Hinata would you-" Naruto was cut off by the door opening showing a very ticked off Hiashi (Even though he isn't). Naruto let go of the box before Hinata even saw it. _

_"Hinata who is this boy?" Hiashi asked "And would he like his head removed for laying his hand on my daughter without seeing me first?"_

**Next flashback**

_After many long conversations about the fourth and Naruto's father, Naruto asks Hinata if he can talk to Hiashi alone. Hinata left the room to help her mother prepare dinner. "Mr. Hyuga I must ask you something" Naruto said _

_"Go right ahead" Hiashi said and Naruto reached into his pocket to show his box with the ring inside it. "Sorry Naruto but I am already happily married. Naruto does an anime fall._

_"No it's for Hinata!" Naruto said "I wanted to ask for your permission first before I asked her. I need your approval"_

_"Naruto if you're looking for approval your looking in the wrong place" Hiashi said "in my opinion you are all way too young. And because you are too young. I don't think you should be asking something like that until you're older"_

_"No its more like a promise" Naruto said "I know we are too young but I want her to know that I will be there for her always and as long she wants to she can be with me. If she wants to we can get married after we become adults and decide to settle down" _

_"Okay Naruto if that's all it is you have my approval but don't think its going to be easy to ask her that question, it took me forever to pop the question to my wife this could take you an entire year before you ask" Hiashi said and Naruto nodded._

_"Hey! Dinners ready" Hinata called from the kitchen._

**Next flash back**

_ Naruto smiled when he saw Hinata looking stunning as usual. She was wearing a white kimono with blue lining and a red sash wrapped around her waist. Hinata walked down the steps and gave Naruto a quick peck o the cheek. "Missed you" Hinata said. Then Hinata called into the kitchen "I'm leaving now I'll be back before eleven" _

_Naruto offered his arm and she wrapped her own with his and they headed out the door. "Happy birthday Hinata" Naruto said after they had walked about a block away and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. She looked up at him and he kissed her on the forehead. _

_"Thanks" Hinata said "So where are we going anyways?" They continued walking._

_"That is a surprise" Naruto said "Were also meeting up with some others"_

_"Oh I was hoping it would be just the two of us" Hinata said "But I guess it won't be that bad"_

_"I have to share such a rare beauty with others" Naruto said. Hinata blushed a deep crimson at this comment. "It's not like I am saying anything that isn't already known throughout the village. Ah were here"_

_Hinata looked to see the most expensive restaurant in town. "Naruto" Hinata said shocked "How can you afford this?"_

_"Don't worry about that" Naruto said "Jounin's get paid a hell of a lot better than Chuunin's"_

_"Speaking of which, when is the exam?" Hinata said as they walked in _

_"Only another month" Naruto said "No big deal I'll be ready_"

**Next flashback**

_Naruto finished and paid the bill for the food. The six remaining all left and decided to go for a walk as well. Naruto continued fumbling with the ring box in his pocket wondering when the right time would be. He was feeling a bit woozy. He didn't know why. It was Lee who drank the four glasses of Sake. He was feeling very dizzy. "Hey Dunce" Sasuke said "Have a little too much to drink?"_

_"What are you talkin' about" Naruto said trying to think straight _

_"Lee switched his drinks with your all night tonight" Sasuke said "I half expected you to notice it eventually"_

_"How can you tell?" Naruto asked "And why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Sharigan" Sasuke said "I saw him do everything. And I didn't tell you because he wanted some alone time with Tenten"_

_"Crap! Sasuke you jerk" Naruto said "I think I am gonna puke" Sakura took this moment to smack Sasuke a good one across the back of the head. Hinata took Naruto by the arm and they went into the woods. _

_"Naruto don't worry about it we'll get you home" Hinata said _

_"NO!" Naruto shouted "I mean hold on a second as long as were here and were alone there's something I have to ask you"_

_"Naruto you should really get home your drunk" Hinata said "we can talk tomorrow"_

_"I'm fine Hinata" Naruto said and reached into his pocket to pull out his Box "I have to ask you something"_

_"Naruto it can wait" Hinata said "your not well"_

_Naruto shook his head and got on one knee. "Hinata will you…" Naruto said opening the box revealing a small ring with a small diamond (Considering his income can you blame him? Kuwabara: Shut up this is the climax) "…Marry me?"_

_Hinata's heart stopped. Everything stopped it seemed as if time stood still. 'did he just propose to me?' Hinata thought 'this is like a fairy tale. Wait he's drunk could he just be saying this because he cant think straight? Wait he already had the ring. He must be serious'._

_"Naruto…" Hinata said and Naruto looked into her eyes "…no"_

_Naruto felt his heart sink. He thought he was going to die. The love of his life had just rejected him. He had proposed to the one girl he cared about more than life itself and she rejected him. Suicide was looking like a possible option at this point. "H-Hinata did I hear you right?" Naruto asked "Did you say you don't want to marry me?"_

_"Yes Naruto I don't want to marry you" Hinata said "Not yet anyways"_

_"Why?" all Naruto was could say. _

_"Naruto I would like to marry you but not now" Hinata said "we are too young for one. Another thing is you should really ask for father's approval first."_

_"I already did" Naruto said_

_"Huh? You asked my father? When?" Hinata asked astounded. _

_"About four months ago" Naruto replied standing up still holding the box in his palm. "About a week after I bought the ring"_

_"You've had the ring that long?" Hinata asked "You've been meaning to ask me all this time?"_

_"Ever since I fell in love with you Hinata" Naruto said "I never doubted that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I was just worried this would happen"_

_"Naruto please we are to young" Hinata said "I cant accept your ring yet"_

_Naruto's ears perked up at the word "yet". "So your saying you may take this ring one day and wear it as you own"_

_"Naruto…" Hinata began "As long as you love me and want to be with me there isn't a doubt in my mind that I will"_

**Next flashback**

_"Are you sure you wont accept my ring?" Naruto asked _

_Hinata sighed this was the hardest thing she ever had to do but she knew it was for their own good. "No Naruto. I am sorry but I cant make that kind of commitment yet"_

_"And I always thought it was the guy who ran away from commitment" Naruto joked and Hinata hit him in the shoulder. "I cant even see straight"_

_"Here let me help you to your room" Hinata said Naruto blushed a deep crimson._

_"uhh my room?" Naruto said dumbly "I think I can make it don't worry"_

_"you stubborn jackass" Hinata said she grabbed Naruto by the hand. Naruto felt as if he could face hell when she held hi hand like that. He stood a little straighter and they made it to his bedroom. Naruto sat on the bed. Hinata leaned over and kissed him. Naruto felt Hinata's lips brush against his and pulled her close. The problem was being in his drunken state he pulled a little too hard and pulled Hinata on top of him. He fell onto his back on the bed with Hinata directly on top of him. _

_"okay this is awkward" Naruto said and Hinata rolled over to Naruto's side "Do you think you could stay for a little while?" Naruto asked._

_"I'll stay for a little while" Hinata said and laid her head on his chest. Hinata fell asleep with her head on Naruto's chest with Naruto's arm around her waist. Naruto drifted off to sleep as well. The couple felt eternally safe in one another's arms._

**Next Flashback**

_Naruto was just waking up and he noticed Hinata lying next to him. 'Oh crap Hiashi is gonna kill me' Naruto thought 'oww my head hurts'. Naruto stumbled out of bed and walked into the living room. He suddenly heard a knocking at the door and went to answer. Standing in the doorway was none other than Hiashi. "Wait I can explain" Naruto began but Hiashi lifted Naruto off of the ground._

**Next Flashback**

_Naruto ran over to Sasuke's house. He knocked on the door. Was still fairly early in the morning. Sasuke leaned over his window looking outside to see Naruto. "What do you want dunce?" Sasuke asked._

_"Let me in!" Naruto shouted "I need you to teach me how to play the guitar"_

_"Why should I?" Sasuke asked_

_"It's important an I need some help" Naruto said_

_"Forget it" Sasuke said_

_"Yeah your right I heard Sakura say that Shikamaru could play way better than you anyways"_

_"WHAT!" Sasuke said "That lazy ass can barley pluck the strings let alone teach you. Get your ass in here and I will teach you"_

_"Heh heh" Naruto chuckled underneath his breath "Works every time"_

_Naruto walked in and up the stairs to Sasuke's room. It was pretty plain except for the futon in the middle of the room. "So what kind of song did you want to play?"_

**Next flashback **

_Naruto made it too the Hyuga house. It was dark at this point. Naruto deciding it would be bad to go through the front door at this point climbed up the tree to Hinata's window with the guitar slung over his back. Naruto saw Hinata lying on her bed with her hands behind her head. Naruto knocked on the window. Hinata saw him and looked a bit puzzled. She opened the window none the less and Naruto walked in. "Hey pretty girl" Naruto said and Hinata blushed. _

_"What are you doing here Naruto" Hinata asked "If my father finds you he'll put your head on a pike"_

_"It was worth the risk of just seeing you" Naruto said "Besides I have something to play for you" Naruto moved the guitar in front of him and sat next to Hinata on the bed. "I believe this song will explain how I feel about you and me" Naruto began plucking the strings of the guitar to a slow mystical rhythm and began to whistle. After thirty seconds of whistling and a smooth beat of the guitar Naruto met his cue and let his voice do the talking._

_(I LOVE GUNS AND ROSES)_

_"Shed a tear 'cause I'm missin' you _

_I'm still alright to smile _

_Girl I think about you every day now _

_Was a time when I wasn't sure? _

_But you set my mind at ease _

_There is no doubt _

_You're in my heart now _

_Said woman take it slow _

_It'll work itself out fine _

_All we need is just a little patience _

_Said sugar make it slow _

_And we come together fine _

_All we need is just a little patience _

_Mm, yeah _

_I sit here on the stairs _

_'Cause I'd rather be alone _

_If I can't have you right now _

_I'll wait, dear _

_Sometimes I get so tense _

_But I can't speed up the _

_But you know, love _

_There's one more thing to consider _

_Said, woman, take it slow _

_And things will be just fine _

_You and I'll just use a little patience _

_Said, sugar, take the time _

_'Cause the lights are shining bright _

_You and I've got what it takes _

_To make it, we won't fake it, _

_I'll never break it _

_'cause I can't take it _

_(Whistle) _

_...little patience, mm yeah, mm yeah _

_Need a little patience, yeah _

_Just a little patience, yeah _

_Some more patience, yeah _

_Need some patience, yeah _

_Could use some patience, yeah _

_Gotta have some patience, yeah _

_All it takes is patience, _

_Just a little patience _

_Is all you need? _

_I BEEN WALKIN' THE STREETS AT NIGHT _

_JUST TRYIN' TO GET IT RIGHT _

_HARD TO SEE WITH SO MANY AROUND _

_YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE _

_BEING STUCK IN THE CROWD _

_AND THE STREETS DON'T CHANGE _

_BUT BABY THE NAME _

_I AIN'T GOT TIME FOR THE GAME _

_'CAUSE I NEED YOU _

_YEAH, YEAH, BUT I NEED YOU _

_OO, I NEED YOU _

_WHOA, I NEED YOU _

_OO, ALL THIS TIME" Naruto stopped singing and finished plucking the strings. Then he looked into Hinata's eyes._

_(In case you didn't know that song was 'Patience' By Guns and Roses. Its one of their few slow songs. If you don't know what it sounds like do yourself a favor and pick up the CD G n' R Lies. Its number 5. Or otherwise download it. It's a great song. Kuwabara: will you shut up and get back to the story!)_

_"Hinata…" Naruto began getting to one knee once again and removing the box for a second time "I love you more than life itself. And I want to spend my life with you. I don't expect to get married anytime soon. This is just a promise from me to you that I will always be with you and as long as you'll have me I want to be with you. I just want you to know that I am not a patient person but I can do anything for you. So Hinata I will wait for nine days or nine years if you want. Whenever you're ready. But I will not give up until you accept this ring" Naruto stood there and held the ring out to her._

_"Naruto if you can really wait than I guess" Hinata began reaching for the ring and putting it on her finger "I can wear your ring as long as you love me"_

_"So you'll marry me?" Naruto asked "When your ready?"_

_"Of course I will Naruto as long as you can wait for me" Hinata said. Naruto stood and hugged Hinata around the waist tightly. Hinata laid back on the bed with Naruto's arms still wrapped around her holding her close. 'I guess it is true' Hinata thought 'that Naruto never really gives up on anything'. _

**Next Flashback**

_Naruto wasted no time running up the stairs. He ran into Hinata's room not even wasting time to knock. He saw Hinata crying on a pillow. Naruto silently walked over and touched her shoulder. Hinata turned to see her fiancé standing over her with eyes of concern. "Hey what's a pretty girl like you crying for?" Naruto asked sitting on her bed "would you have happened to listen to some idiot named Neji?"_

_Hinata shook her head. "I heard you and Neji talking and you said we shouldn't be together" Hinata sobbed "Did you really mean that?"_

_Naruto wrapped her arms around Hinata and squeezed tightly. "Of course not" Naruto exclaimed shocked "I'd have to be crazy to say something that stupid" Hinata continued crying on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto just sat there holding her tightly. "What in the world did Neji tell you?"_

_"He said that you didn't care about me" Hinata sobbed "That you were just using me"_

_"Why in the hell would I-" Naruto began "Never mind, don't listen to Neji anymore. I'll kick his ass tomorrow when we begin the Jounin exams" Hinata stopped crying and began to smile. She knew Naruto loved her and he would never do anything to hurt her. "You want to go for a walk?" Naruto asked and Hinata nodded. As Naruto and Hinata made their way out the door Neji saw them together and clenched his teeth in anger. Neji took the back door out of the house he couldn't stand being there any more._

**Next flashback**

_"Now I am only going to ask you this once" Naruto said "Where is she?!!!!"_

_"D-down the hall and a right" Kabuto sputtered "She's in pretty bad shape though"_

_"I'll deal with you when I get back!" Naruto stated and ran down the hall and took a right to see an unconscious Hinata lying on the floor beaten. "Oh my god Hinata! Dammit this is all my fault! He was after me". Naruto bent over and picked Hinata up. He held her by her legs and supported her head as if she were a newborn. He kissed her bruised cheek and held her close to her body. Naruto headed for the entrance where they began the exam._

_Naruto walked out of the Maze and quickly up into the watch tower where the Hokage could see the majority of what was going on. But Tsunade wasn't looking at that she was currently getting some well deserved rest until she heard the door slam ajar. Tsunade snapped awake "Wha? Naruto? What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked until he saw the poor girl he held in his arms "Oh my god!"_

_"She needs medical attention now Tsunade. Please help me!" Naruto said as calm as he possibly could at the moment which wasn't very calm at all._

**Next Flashback**

_Naruto continued waiting for someone to tell him something about Hinata. Suddenly thoe doors opened and Tsunade walked through. Naruto jumped out of his seat "How is she?is she gonna be okat? Was the surgery a success? Tell me something!"_

_ "Naruto the good news is that Hinata is okay and the surgery was a success" Tsunade said "The bad news is that she had slipped into a coma"_

**Next Flashback**

_Naruto continued sitting at her bedside as he had been doing for the past four weeks holding her hand as tight as possible. Suddenly he felt Hinata squeeze back. "Hinata" Naruto whispered are you awake?"_

_ Hinata sat up and rubbed her eyes "Naruto where am I?" Hinata asked _

_ "Your at the hospital you were in a coma" Naruto said "Are you going to be all right?"_

_ "I'm fine as long as you're here my love" Hinata responded kissing him full on the lips._

Next Flashback

_Just then Shiro noticed a young girl in her twenties, more than likely, standing in the woods no more than fifty yards away. She made her toward Naruto. She was tall and had short black hair. She also was wearing a Chuunin outfit with the leaf Headband protector around her wrist. But what Shiro found most intriguing was the fact that this girl had no pupils. Beyond that she was gorgeous. Naruto had obviously seen her as well because he was smiling. "Hello Hinata" Naruto said "Here to see the three students I managed to get?" Hinata Smiled at the blond haired Jounin._

_"That and I wanted to see you" Hinata responded "Miss me?"_

_Before Naruto could respond Kai blurted out "Is this your girlfriend Master Naruto?" Naruto smiled even more._

_"No" Naruto said and the other three looked shocked. It had seemed that these two were extremely close "Hinata is my fiancé" Naruto finished and kissed the black haired Chuunin on the lips. _

_"Okay guys I want you all to get a good nights rest we will meet back here at twelve sharp alright?" Naruto said. The Genins merely shrugged and left. "Now as for you my pretty girl what do you want to do now that I am off work" Naruto asked his fiancé. Hinata kissed him on the cheek. "Well we could do something like that" Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear and she blushed redder than most Tomatoes. Naruto was smiling at her and he warped his arms around her waist and pulled her close until their noses were almost touching. _

_"No I have got a better idea" Hinata said "Why don't we go for a walk" _

_"Sounds like a plan" Naruto replied and they both left. _

**Next flashback**

_"Hinata please don't be like this" Naruto said "It will only be for a couple of weeks max!"_

_Hinata had her arms crossed and she was not happy at all. "Yeah but there's a bigger problem I set the date of the wedding for only two weeks away" Naruto looked shocked. His jaw was open and he could not believe what he was hearing. "So if you have to go then go but hurry your ass back here"_

_Naruto gave Hinata a smart salute. "I promise you that I will be back within two weeks. I mean they are facing the great Naruto and his Students. Besides" Naruto said looking deeply into Hinata's eyes "I would never ever disappoint you in any way. Which means there's no way in hell that I am going to miss out wedding" Naruto kissed Hinata on the lips and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. They shared this intimate moment before "well you better not screw this up dunce". Naruto let go of Hinata and snapped his head to see the head of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke was in the doorway leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "If you screw up these wedding plans I will have to kill you" Sasuke was smiling when he said this._

_"You realize if you say I can't do it I'm defiantly gonna do it right?" Naruto smiling said "Mr. Best man." Naruto walked over and gave Sasuke a big bear hug._

**End of all Flashbacks**

Naruto and Hinata stopped thinking about their past together and focused on the present with the person they cared about the most.

The priest opened his book and began "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony between two of Konoha's finest. Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata. If there is anyone who believes that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your piece"

Shikamaru stood up "No one is going to argue! If they don't get married now they never will! And Naruto will never grow up! And ii'll have my wife nagging me about it every day?" Ino smacked Shikamaru behind the ear and yanked him back into his seat

"Shut up you moron this is a wedding" Ino whispered

"Do you have the ring?" the priest asked and Naruto turned to Sasuke

"Uhh hold on a second I hope I didn't leave it in the car" Sasuke said and Naruto looked as if he was going to kill him "joking joking here it is"

Naruto took the ring from Sasuke and put it on Hinata's finger.

"Okay" the priest said nervously "Do you Hinata take Naruto to be your be wedded husband? To have and to hold? For richer or for poorer? In sickness and in health?"

"I do" Hinata responded never breaking eye contact with Naruto

"Do you Naruto take Hinata to be your be wedded in wife? To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?"

"I do" Naruto responded

"Then by the power vested in me and the hidden leaf I now pronounce you man and wife you may-" The priest didn't even finish because Naruto had already brought Hinata close and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Never mind" the priest said "Get out of here!"

Mr. And Mrs. Uzumaki Naruto ran down the aisle holding one anothers hand. They headed into the limo when Sasuke shouted "I'll see you at the reception!"

Once in the limo Hinata leaned over and kissed her new husband and smiled. "You know we do have a little while before we get there" Hinata said smiling. And Naruto began to fidget nervously.

"Umm we should save that for later" Naruto said "Its only gonna take a minute to get there"

"Fine I'll let you off the hook for now" Hinata responded claiming another kiss.

-End of Part I

Okay that is chapter one that was the longest chapter i have ever written

Kuwabara: I loved it!

I bet you did I don't have anything else to say except tune in for the next chapter: Part II: The Party


	3. Part II: The Party

IPF: if you don't know me yet I am Kuwabara's Pupil's brother AKA I.P.freely  
  
KP: you couldn't have come up with a better name?  
  
IPF: no I don't think so  
  
Kuwabara: I'm surrounded by idiots  
  
KP: like us or not I am your pupil and wherever I go he tags along so get over it  
  
IPF: whatever on to our last reviews  
  
**Wormkaizer**- Love the support man keep it comin and we feel these guys belong together as well if we didn't we wouldn't be writing this fic  
  
**Joekool-** dude we think your talking about a bachelor and bachelorett party and if you are it wouldn't have worked out ether way. Besides Naruto just barely made it in time from being in the wave country or didn't you notice  
  
**Danny171984-** alright man we have no idea what 'KAWAII!' means but we love the support keep it commin sorry but we don't read evangel ion but ill try to check it out  
  
**Sun Hound-** crap you busted me totally I mean we had this whole scheme to me a really long chapter and make it look really big but you busted me bummer. Looks like this time round we are actually going to have to write huh.  
  
**Timeshifter 16-**sorry this took so long but man it's a long chapter 17 pages worth but we like your idea about part three  
  
**Kawaii34girl-** we're sorry but we have three other people saying they want to see a lemon next chapter and we can't argue with majority but don't worry you wont be disappointed about the other part. Man are we gonna have fun with Naruto on that one.  
  
**Joekool-** It wouldn't be a wedding without flashbacks and we am updating as fast as possible  
  
**Jasx316-**okay we am updating all my other stories a lot faster than this one because we make sure that this one is perfect. We plan on keeping up the good job  
  
**Dragon Kakashi-** we plan on updating NOW! Heh sorry couldn't resist  
  
IPF: let's do this  
  
KP: my sentiments exactly  
  
The Wedding part II: The Party  
  
Naruto and Hinata got out of the car and headed inside where everyone had already arrived. The place was packed with people. Naruto saw the long head table reserved for them and the best man and maid of Honor. Sasuke was sitting down already when he saw Naruto and Hinata. He motioned for them to come up with him. Hinata and Naruto stood behind the huge table with their friends. Naruto and Hinata sat down in their chairs. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled. Hinata just blushed.  
  
Sasuke held up a glass and lightly tapped it with a spoon causing a ringing noise to echo throughout the reception area. Everyone turned their heads to the head of the Uchiha clan. "Hello everyone. I would just like to say the bride and groom have arrived" a huge cheer erupted. "Now now settle down I think we should welcome Naruto and his lovely wife properly so if you would all raise your glasses." The entire crowd complied holding their glasses. Sasuke looked over at his friend Naruto and smiled. "This one is for you pal. If you would all join me." Sasuke smiled even wider and began swinging his wine glass in beat and began to sing "Hooray for Naruto". The rest of the crowd continued to sing in a loud voice that could be heard all over Konoha. (Just to let you all know this is a song my family always sings at every family occasion) "_Hooray for Naruto _

_Hooray at last _

_Hooray for Naruto _

_He's a horse's ass!"_  
  
The entire crowd cheered and began laughing at the joke. Naruto smiled as well. Sasuke who was still standing held his hands up as a signal for everyone to be quiet. "Now I and several other friends of this lovely couple have some things to say." Sasuke said smiling "I think that I'll start" Sasuke looked back at his friends smiling even wider loving every minute of making Naruto appear to be the ass he was. "These two have been together so long and it's been just a roller coaster ride for both of them. But you know these two are so in love it's just beautiful. And for that I think we should all raise our glasses in a simple toast." the entire crowd complied "Naruto despite the fact you can be an ass and the fact that you proposed before any of us even thought of marriage. You were the last one of the rookie nine to get married, so you'll forever be known to us as dead last"  
  
"TO DEAD LAST!" the people shouted. Naruto smiled and leaned over to his friend whispering "You son of a bitch".  
  
"That I am" Sasuke said "And here to add more light on the subject is my lovely wife Sakura" Sasuke stepped aside as the maid of honor stepped foreword.  
  
"I'd like to apologize" Sakura began" For my husbands stupidity and the constant bashing that will commence on Naruto" the entire crowd erupted in laughter. "But how can you blame us I mean how can you resist insulting this moron of a ninja. This guy failed three times. Not once not twice but three times. I personally find that rather sad. Another thing about this guy you should all know is the fact that every single one of his teachers has been perverts in one way or another" the crowd erupted in laughter yet again. "Iruka I see you shaking your head what are you denying it?"  
  
"No I just am wondering who the hell you are and what you did with teachers pet?" Iruka asked as the crowd laughed yet again. Lee had tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard.  
  
"I threw her in a closet and told her to shut up" Sakura responded "You know because all of his teachers are perverts I find it ironic that Naruto's most famous technique is the Sexy No jutsu. I mean don't you? Maybe that's why they were his teachers. I don't know. Look I am going to step out of the way and let Shikamaru take the stand."  
  
Shikamaru stood up at the top. "Look I am not up here on my own free will my wife made me do this" Shikamaru said lazily and the crowd laughed again "No I'm serious you ever see her pissed? Be glad that you haven't. Avoid pissing off any woman they will kill you on sight I am dead serious. But enough on my wife and on to my lover no I'm kidding really Ino I was joking" Shikamaru said as Ino glared daggers at him. "I forgot why I was up here. Oh yes the idiot. The first time I met this guy I realized he was special. No serious I mean when you see a guy fail three times and do nothing but cause trouble how can you think the guy was anything other than special ed. Jeez what is this a wedding or a roast? No really I was told I needed to speak on m friends behalf. So I figured if anyone needed anything to say about Naruto I figured it would be to insult him. Am I in the wrong here? Look man in all honesty we are just here because we love you man. So I hope you all hang around for the party and the free food. And let's have a real toast to the bride and groom" Shikamaru raised his glass "To the Uzumaki's"  
  
"TO THE UZUMAKI'S" the crowd cheered. Naruto smiled and kissed his new bride before standing. Naruto stood up and raised his glass "Well I have one thing to say now TUCK IN BOYS AND GIRLS!" Naruto shouted smiling and Hinata kissed him on the cheek.  
  
People began to line up and their food. Sasuke opened the first dish 'Ramen? I don't remember putting that on the list' Sasuke thought then he went to the next dish 'Ramen again? More ramen! Let me guess what this dish is. I was right RAMEN'. "NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed  
  
"WHAT IS IT?" Naruto called back being the smartass that he was.  
  
"How about the fact that there isn't any food here but freakin ramen!" Sasuke yelled  
  
"Everybody loves Ramen!" Naruto calls back "It's even a TV show!"  
  
"That's 'Everybody loves Raymond' and trust me no one loves that guy!" Sasuke called back  
  
"So it is" Naruto said pondering "Okay the real meal is underneath the table"  
  
"You jackass you could have just told us that!"  
  
"Yeah but where's the fun in that!" Naruto said  
  
Everyone began eating at their tables while Naruto and his new bride were eating he noticed that Hinata kept staring into the crowd. "Hey Mrs. Uzumaki" Naruto said watching her blush "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Just younger versions of us" Hinata said pointing at Miyuki and Jin. "They look so cute together"  
  
"Yeah well 'Wolf of the Tykiei clan' needs to bring his clan back to its former glory" Naruto said "You know there is only one way to do that right!"  
  
"You know Sakura was right your senseis are rubbing off on you" Hinata said teasing her husband "But don't you care?"  
  
"Well I guess I have to basically being these kids godfather after Ken died" Naruto said sadly  
  
"Naruto that wasn't your fault" Hinata said  
  
"I know but I have to keep my promise." Naruto said  
  
FLASHBACK (Just one this time) (10 years ago)  
  
_Tykiei Ken was lying in the middle of the field bleeding through his green flak jacket. A kunai was embedded in his chest. "Naruto…" Ken whispered "Promise…me, Promise me that you'll watch my family" Ken began bleeding from the mouth.  
  
"Shut up" Naruto said "you'll be fine Hinata will be here and she'll take care of you just quit talking."  
  
"Naruto you need to accept death of your comrades" Ken said gasping as blood poured from his mouth. "Now shut up and listen. Take care of my family. Promise me Naruto"  
  
"Ken you'll be-" Naruto began but Ken interrupted again.  
  
"Promise me Damn it!" Ken sputtered.  
  
"I promise" Naruto said as Ken's life began to drain away and all that was left of Tykiei Ken was a lifeless corpse. "I promise you Ken no one will ever harm your family it's my oath as Uzamaki Naruto!"  
  
_END FLASHBACK  
  
"Naruto you have been doing an excellent job" Hinata said "I cant wait until you're the father of our children"  
  
"Yeah but-" Hinata put a finger to his lips.  
  
"I love you so much but your too hard on yourself" Hinata said and leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips.  
  
"Ahh what would I do without you?" Naruto asked "I am worried I'd go crazy without you"  
  
"You probably would" Hinata teased  
  
"Oh no" Naruto said noticing something in the crowd  
  
"What is Naruto?" Hinata asked  
  
"My students are taking a leaf out of Pervert-Sennin's book" Naruto said disgusted  
  
"What do you mean- oh my!" Hinata said looking down at Kai and Shiro.  
  
Kai and Shiro were positioned behind a Kaori Uchiha. Shiro motioned to Kai. He held up his fingers 3...2...1! Kai lifted Kaori's skirt and Shiro took out his camera to take several snap shots. They both laughed and began to run. "YOU PERVERTS!" Kaori screamed.  
  
Anna turned he head and saw her brother and Kai running out the door. 'Dumbasses' Anna thought 'how can those two morons be my teammates?'.  
  
Jiraiya saw the whole thing and smiled. Suddenly he stopped Shiro and Kai then he grabbed the camera. "Thank you Shiro for the gift" Jiraiya said  
  
"YEAH RIGHT YOU OLD GEEZER!" Kai shouted and punted him into orbit. "Hehehe the Pictures are ours!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Anna said and snatched the camera "You guys are such pervs!" Anna said and broke the camera in two.  
  
"Awww man sis that was our goldmine!" Shiro said  
  
Kai snuck up behind his teammate and signaled for Shiro to distract her "But its wrong Shiro" Anna protested  
  
"Yeah I guess your right" Shiro said scratching the back of his head. Then Kai looked up Anna's mini-skirt "But it's worth it!"  
  
Anna stomped on Kai's face then she kicked Shiro against the wall. "My own brother is a pervert and you!" Anna said grabbing Kai who was smiling sheepishly "I had respect for you but you decided to be an ass about that too huh!"  
  
"Well c'mon you know me" Kai said dumbly "it's not like I was stealing anything other than a quick view"  
  
"Kai you're…" Anna said fuming "IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
Seconds later Naruto noticed a young red-haired boy flying through the air and smashing through his table. The food sprayed everywhere. "Kai are you okay?" Naruto asked then he held two fingers up "How many fingers do you see?"  
  
"Four?" Kai said dizzy  
  
"He should be okay" Naruto said "If he quits tryin to pick fights with Anna"  
  
"I didn't pick that fight she took it out on me" Kai protested  
  
"So it had nothing to do with you looking up her skirt right" Hinata said smirking sitting down in her seat.  
  
"Well maybe that had something to do with it" Kai said trying to stand on his own two feet but losing his balance easily. "But she didn't have to hit me so hard" Kai fell back down "Someone needs to put her on a leash"  
  
Shiro on the other hand was still indented in the wall until Jin walked over. "You know you really shouldn't piss off sis or Kaori like that" Jin said "Our family is limited as it is if we lose you the Tykiei clan will be down to two."  
  
"Yeah yeah shut up and help me out of here" Shiro said extending his hand out and Jin gave him a hard tug yanking him out of the wall. "Thanks a lot hey could you do me a favor and get Miyuki to stand over here?"  
  
Jin sighed and elbowed him on top of his head. "Could you get your mind out of the gutter for five minutes?" Jin asked "I mean isn't that what got you in this position anyways?" Jin stood with his arms crossed.  
  
"Yeah good point but your girlfriend is so hot" Shiro protested "Why not share the view if you know what I mean?"  
  
"You idiot!" the Wolf of the Tykiei Clan had enough of his younger brother and punched him hard in the jaw smashing him back into the wall. "Serves you right you little pervert of a brother you"  
  
"That hurt bro!" Shiro shouted "Come on that was just cruel man"  
  
Jin sighed and pulled his brother out of the wall again. "Okay no more talking about Miyuki like that deal?" Jin said extending his right hand.  
  
"Fair enough" Shiro said "But can you get me a pair of her panties?"  
  
Jin sweat dropped and a huge vein appeared on his forehead "THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD!" Jin shouted and chased his brother out the door.  
  
"What a close family you have to watch over" Hinata said sarcastically watching the scene of the two brothers come to a close "How in the hell are those two related to Ken or Rin?"  
  
"Well you haven't seen their good side yet or them fight ether. Both of those boys can fight like their dad. They also have the same fighting spirit he possessed." Naruto said "The Tykiei was never Genuis but they were always hard workers. Because of that their family has produced a strong clan that could one day be viewed as Genuis."  
  
"I guess but they all seem like bafoons" Hinata said "Well except for Anna she seems to have a head on her shoulders"  
  
"Oh you think so huh?" Naruto said "She's a freakin Amazon I tell you she never uses that brain of hers she's just straight forward balls to the wall"  
  
"Well isn't that interesting" Hinata said  
  
"What's that?" Naruto asked  
  
"Just how much alike you can be with your students" Hinata said  
  
"Oh come on I never was like that" Naruto said  
  
"Oh Really?" Hinata said sarcastically "So am I supposed to ignore your first trail with Kakashi?"  
  
"You know I have to tell Sakura to quit telling you embarrassing stories" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah I bet so am I right or what?" Hinata pressed  
  
"Yeah yeah your right whatever" Naruto said "I'll be back in a sec"  
  
"Where are you going?" Hinata asked  
  
"To get us a new table and some more food" Naruto said sticking his hands in his pockets and walking down the hall.  
  
"More Ramen you mean" Hinata teased and Naruto laughed.  
  
Naruto instead of heading for the food table walked over to the stereo system where Sasuke and Shikamaru were already in place. "Hey where is Lee?"  
  
"Sasuke shrugged "I don't know I figured he'd be here already" He said  
  
"Shit we can't do this without him" Shikamaru said "Scan around see if you can see him"  
  
Naruto noticed him standing over by Rio and, his mother, Sayuri. "HEY LEE GET OVER HERE!" Naruto shouted and Lee was there in second bidding farewell to his student.  
  
"What's up guys?" Lee asked  
  
"The plan did you forget the plan already?" Naruto asked  
  
"Oh yeah I did!" Lee said and everyone else did an anime fall.  
  
"Come on Lee we have to do this one last time" Naruto said  
  
"I shall keep my word let us perform to the best of our ability" Lee said  
  
"Is it just me or should we be kind of worried about him?" Sasuke asked  
  
"Its not just you" Shikamaru replied  
  
Naruto stood out in front of the DJ table with a microphone in his hand. "Ladies and Gentlemen can I have your attention please" Naruto said calmly. "This is for old times sake ladies and gentleman this is a song that changed eight peoples lives forever and right now the four of us would like to dedicate it to four very special women. So please enjoy our entertainment for now and for the longest time"  
  
The four guys stood out in front of a village of people. The guys all closed their eyes and started snapping their fingers trying to find that magical rhythm. Lee gave a "Bum bum" Sound and the three guys started their song. All together they sang "woohoohoohoo for the longest time woohoohoo for the longest time"  
  
Naruto stood out in front while the other guys were snapping their fingers. He pointed to Hinata and smirked as he sung the opening verse. "If you'd say goodbye to me tonight, there would still be music left to write, what else could I do? I'm so inspired by you" Then together with everyone else they sang "that hasn't happened for the longest time"  
  
Then Sasuke stood out in front and connected his eyes with Sakura. His wife smiled at him remembering the last time they did this before he opened his mouth to sing his verse "Once I thought my innocence was gone, now I know that happiness goes on, that's where you found me, when you put your arms around me" Then once again everyone sang "I haven't been there for the longest time, woohoohoohoo for the longest time, woohoohoo for the longest time"  
  
Lee stood out next and searched to find his wife sitting down at a table. He gave her a nice guy pose before he began "I'm that voice your hearing in the hall, and the greatest miracle of all, is how I need you, and how you needed me too" Once again the guys sung together again "that hasn't happened for the longest time" They getting synced together in their musical rhythm as they continued.  
  
Shikamaru stood out in front for his turn and gave sighed looking at his wife with a "You owe me" look. "maybe this won't last very long, but you feel so right, and I could be wrong, maybe I've been hoping too hard, I've gone this far, and it's more than I hoped for" Naruto began to walk foreword and everyone followed him in a straight line. "Who knows how much further we'll go on, maybe I'll be sorry when your gone" Naruto stepped out from the front of the line and Sasuke stepped foreword continuing the verse " I'll take my chances, I forgot how nice romance is" then all the guys stopped and sung "I haven't been there for the longest time"  
  
Lee stood in front of the line now and he began the next verse of the song "I had second thoughts at the start, I said to myself hold on to your heart" Then he stepped aside for Shikamaru to stand in front of the line "now I know the woman that you are, you're wonderful so far, and it's more than I hoped for"  
  
They finally stopped in front of the main table as Naruto began to sing the final verse "I don't care what consequences it brings, I have been a fool for lesser things" Then Sasuke finished up the final solo "I want you so bad, I think you oughta know that" They all began to sing one last time "I intend to hold you for the longest time, woohoohoohoo for the longest time, woohoohoo for the longest time" They faded out and stood in front of everyone staring. Then they took a swift bow as everyone clapped and cheered. "You know we could have started a boy band" Lee whispered  
  
"Don't even joke about that" Sasuke whispered in a strained voice.  
  
Chouji who was currently at the DJ table turned on his microphone. "Well ladies and gents lets get this party started. The bride and Groom have the honor of the first dance. I think you all know this song 'Sweet Child O' Mine' requested by our very own Uzumaki Naruto." Chouji turned on the CD playing the music.  
  
Hinata walked down the railway to her husband as the guitar began to play. She took his hand as he guided her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands wrapped around her waist. They moved in a slow song pace with the music in the back round.  
  
_She's got a smile that it seems to me _

_Reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything _

_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky _

_Now and then when I see her face _

_She takes me away to that special place _

_And if I stared too long _

_I'd probably break down and cry  
_  
Naruto squeezed her close to him and she rested her head on his shoulder. _'god I can't believe this' _Naruto thought _'after all the obstacles and everything here we are tog_ether'. Naruto leaned foreword to smell her hair.  
  
_Sweet child o' mine _

_Sweet love of mine  
  
She's got eyes of the bluest skies _

_As if they thought of rain _

_I hate to look into those eyes _

_And see an ounce of pain _

_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place W_

_here as a child I'd hide _

_And pray for the thunder _

_And the rain _

_To quietly pass me by_

Hinata enjoyed the music and leaned in pressing her head against his chest. She felt like she was gonna cry from joy. _'God I love him'_ Hinata thought 'I _can't believe that's h here with me after everything that has happened between us. After all the ups and downs he's still here besides me_.'  
  
_Sweet child o' mine _

_Sweet love of mine  
  
Where do we go _

_Where do we go now _

_Where do we go _

_Sweet child o' mine  
  
She's got a smile that it seems to me _

_Reminds me of childhood memories _

_Where everything _

_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky _

_Now and then when I see her face _

_She takes me away to that special place _

_And if I stared too long I'd probably break down and cry  
_  
Sweet child o' mine Sweet love of mine  
  
'Welcome to the family' Neji thought in a mobster voice 'and enjoy your stay because once your in the business you can't get out' Neji let out a small chuckle. He continued watching his cousin and Naruto continue to sway around the dance floor. They were like a couple from a movie. To good to be true sort of thing. 'enjoy what I can never have Naruto. Enjoy the thought and comforts of family'.  
  
_She's got eyes of the bluest skies _

_As if they thought of rain _

_I hate to look into those eyes _

_And see an ounce of pain _

_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place _

_Where as a child I'd hide_

_And pray for the thunder _

_And the rain _

_To quietly pass me by  
  
Sweet child o' mine _

_Sweet love of mine  
  
Where do we go _

_Where do we go now _

_Where do we go _

_Sweet child o' mine_  
  
The music stopped and The two shared a long and loving kiss. Naruto turned to his guests and grinned his foxy grin. "Umm lets move on shall we" Naruto said  
  
"Alright this is a personal favorite 'I wont forget you baby' by Poison!" Chouji said and the dance floor was covered by a bunch of couples. The guitar started up and Naruto began to dance with his new wife again.  
  
_Late at night I close my eyes _

_And think how things coulda been _

_And when I look back I_

_remember some words you had said to me _

_It's better to have lost at love _

_Then never to have loved at all _

_I won't forget you baby, (I won't forget you)_

_Even though I could _

_I__ won't forget you baby, (I won't forget you)_

_Even though I should, yeah  
_  
Lee passed by Naruto with his pregnant wife on the dance floor. Lee leaned over and whispered to Naruto "Don't forget today as long as you live" Lee said smirking "It truly is the happiest day of your life"  
  
_Sometimes, in my head _

_I can still see pictures of you _

_And I laugh to myself _

_When I think of all those crazy things that we used to do _

_All the miles come between us Just between you and me Oh,  
I _

_won't forget you baby, (I won't forget you)  
E_

_ven though I could I won't forget you baby, (I won't forget you)  
_

_Even though I should, yeah, Well,  
_  
Sasuke came near Naruto next to whisper his bit of advice "Don't say the wrong thing as long as your married otherwise you'll be enjoying the couch" then Sasuke turned to his wife who was giving him the evil eye "Not that we wouldn't deserve it" Sasuke quickly covered his tracks"  
  
I_ should let you fade away _

_But that just wouldn't be me Oh, baby  
  
All the miles come between us _

_Just between you and me _

_I won't forget you baby, (I won't forget you)  
_

_Even though I could I won't forget you baby, (I won't forget you)  
_

_Even though I should, yeah_  
  
Shikamaru was next as he made his way to the newly married couple "Don't do anything too troublesome" Shikamaru whispered "Or she will make you regret it in more ways than one" I won't forget you baby (I won't forget you)  
Memories slowly fade I won't forget you baby (I won't forget you)  
And all the plans we made I won't forget you baby  
  
Alright here we go ladies it's the moment we've all been waiting for. Its time for the bride to throw the bouquet. All you lovely ladies who are single please get on the dance floor and we'll have Hinata throw the bouquet." Chouji said and the dance floor was abandoned of men as a group of women stood in a group including Anna, Maya, Miyuki and Kaori. Rio tried to persuade his mother to get out there but no such luck would befall him. As all the women stood out on the dance floor Ri0o was approached by his best friend Jin. "What's up?" Rio asked (Before anyone jumps to any conclusions this is not a lemon or lime in any way shape or form this is actually a tradition I've seen in almost every wedding I've ever been to.)  
  
"Come on you know what's after the bouquet right?" the Wolf of the Tykiei Clan asked "We get to catch the lingerie" Jin was grinning a stupid grin  
  
"When you say we you probably mean me right?" Rio asked coldly behind his shades "Will you quit trying to set me up with girls"  
  
"You know just because your dad fucked up doesn't mean you have to baby your mother to make up for his mistake" Jin said "come on I'm not even asking you to catch it I just want you to stand there with me"  
  
Hinata stood on the dance floor her back to all the girls and she tossed up the Bouquet. Anna leaped only to be yanked back by Kaori. The two were always way too competitive. Miyuki reached out but it went to far foreword and fell into Maya's hands. (Maya is Apart of Jin and Rio's team) Maya held the bouquet looking at it dumbly.  
  
"Alright now its time for the moment of truth can we please get a chair for our lovely bride and get her good for nothing husband out here" Chouji teased over the mic. Lee set out a chair smirking at his friend as he looked as if the grim reaper wanted to see him early.  
  
Hinata sat down in her chair and waited patiently for her husband. Naruto walked over to her and got on one knee. Hinata extended her leg and Naruto reached up her leg and found the white lingerie band around her thigh. He slowly pulled it down not wanting his hands to leave Hinata's creamy thighs. He pulled it down past her calf and to her ankle then finally off all together.  
  
"Alright single guys report to the dance floor you know the drill" Chouji said. Kai and Shiro were the first two on the dance floor. 'why am I not surprised' Naruto thought. Next he saw Jin pushing Rio onto the dance floor even though he obviously didn't want to be there. Others Naruto recognized were out on the dance floor as well. Naruto turned around and tossed the white band into the air. Kai and Shiro both jumped only to be punched in the head by Jin. By complete accident the band fell into Jin's hands.  
  
"Oh Shit!" Jin yelled _'damn now what Miyuki is gonna have my head. Wait Rio! Yes he has a thing for Maya anyways._'. "Here Rio" Jin handed the white band to Rio.  
  
"What the- no way! You caught it" Rio demanded glaring at him through his sunglasses.  
  
"No I didn't you did." Jin said innocently Then whispered to him "Please Rio I need you to cover for me"  
  
"Fine but you so owe me" Rio said.  
  
While Rio was taking care of his business his mother, Sayuri, was quietly sitting at her table snickering as she watched the problem unfold before her. "Nice kid you got there" a voice said from behind her. Sayuri turned to see Neji.  
  
"He should be he's our son" Sayuri said coldly  
  
"Okay maybe I deserved that" Neji said  
  
"No you didn't I'm sorry. We both know why you chose the life you did. I know you would have given it up for me had I not convinced you otherwise and I know that money I have been getting every week is from you too" Sayuri said "but it still gets lonely without you"  
  
"What if I finally said the hell with it?" Neji asked sitting down  
  
"What do you mean?" Sayuri asked  
  
"I want to spend my life with my family. I want us all to be together again." Neji said "I made a mistake when I listened to you that day at the hospital"  
  
"You mean the day that Rio was born?"  
  
"Yes that day I shouldn't have left you two" Neji said "and I know I just can't come walking back into your lives after sixteen years but I'd like to try and make things right again if I can" Neji said.  
  
Meanwhile Neji's son was facing one of his greatest challenges ever. The opposite sex. Rio held the white band in his hand fidgeting like crazy. Maya sat down in the chair blushing like mad.  
  
"Remember" Chouji said over the mic "Its an extra year of luck every inch up past the knee" Rio blushed a deep crimson upon hearing those words.  
  
"Please forgive me" Rio said softly  
  
Maya smiled "What's to forgive? Its tradition but if you get anywhere near my sensitive area I will kill you"  
  
Rio got on one knee and placed the white band around her ankle and began to move it up her leg. He worked up the skirt and past the calf, then the knee, and finally stopped on the thigh. He let go of the band. He removed his hands and Maya smiled. "What is the mighty Rio that shy?" Maya teased until she saw Rio was looking down at his feet bright crimson.  
  
While Naruto and Hinata were off to the side talking they were visited by Tsunade. "Hello lovebirds" Tsunade said smiling  
  
"What's up Granny? Do you want something?" Naruto asked  
  
"No not really its about your vacation time after tonight" Tsunade said calmly  
  
"Your not gonna take it away are you?" Naruto asked nervously  
  
"Huh? No of course not I was just planning on giving you a month instead of a week" Tsunade said "Oh yeah have these as a gift from me" Tsunade handed Naruto a pair of plane tickets.  
  
"Hey these are to America" Naruto stated "And your giving me an entire month in America for the honeymoon? What's the catch?"  
  
"Only that I expect a third member of the Uzumaki Family on the way by the time you get back" Tsunade said smirking and Naruto blushed a bright red color "What are you nervous or something?"  
  
The Music Started up again and Naruto took his wife to the dance floor along with tons of others onto the floor as Chouji said "Alright I hope you all like Nelly cause here's 'Ride wit Me'" The music kicked up and everyone got on the dance floor to party.  
  
_Where they at Where they at _

_Where they at Where they at _

_Where they at Where they at _

_Where they at Where they at  
  
If you wanna go and take a ride wit me_

_wit three women in the fo' with the gold D's _

_Oh why do I live this way?  
_  
All the guys suddenly shouted "Hey, must be the money!" The raised their hands in the air.

_If you wanna go and get high wit me _

_Smoke a L in the back of the Benz-y _

_Oh why must I feel this way?  
_  
All the girls suddenly shouted "Hey, must be the money!" Waving their hands in the air at the time of the beat.

_In the club on the late night, feelin right _

_Lookin tryin to spot somethin real nice _

_Lookin for a little shorty _

_I noticed so that I can take home (I can take home)  
She can be 18 (18) wit an attitude _

_or 19 kinda snotty actin real rude _

_But as long as you a thicky thicky thick girl you know that it's on (Know that it's on)_

_I peep something comin towards me on the dance floor _

Sexy and real slow (hey)

Sayin she was peepin and I dig the last video

So when Nelly, can we go; how could I tell her no?

Her measurements were 36-25-34 

I like the way you brush your hair

And I like those stylish clothes you wear

I like the way the light hit the ice and glare

And I can see you boo from way over there

_If you wanna go and take a ride wit me _

_wit three women in the fo' with the gold D's _

_Oh why do I live this way?  
_  
Once again all the guys shouted even louder "HEY MUST BE THE MONEY!"  
  
_If you wanna go and get high wit me _

_Smoke a L in the back of the Benz-y _

_Oh why must I feel this way?  
_  
Once again the girls shouted louder as if challenging the guys "HEY MUST BE THE MONEY"  
  
[Verse 2]  
_Face and body front and back, don't know how to act _

_Without no vouchers on her boots she's bringin nuttin back _

_You should feel the impact, shop on plastic _

_when the sky's the limit and them haters can't get past that_

_Watch me as I gas that, fo' dot six __Range_

_Watch the candy paint change, everytime I switch lanes _

_It feel strange now _

_Makin a livin off my brain, instead of 'caine now_

_I got the title from my momma put the whip in my own name now_

_Damn shit done changed now _

_Runnin credit checks with no shame now _

_I feel the fame now (come on), I can't complain now (no more)  
_

_Shit I'm the mayne now, in and out my own town I'm gettin pages out of New Jersey, from Courtney B._

_Tellin me about a party up in NYC_

_And can I make it? _

_Damn right, I be on the next flight _

_Payin cash; first class - sittin next to Vanna White  
  
If you wanna go and take a ride wit me _

_wit three women in the fo' with the gold D's _

_Oh why do I live this way?  
_  
The Girls shouted again louder "HEY MUST BE THE MONEY!"  
  
_If you wanna go and get high wit me _

_Smoke a L in the back of the Benz-y _

_Oh why must I feel this way?  
_  
The Guys said even louder waving their hands in the air to the time of the beat "HEY MUST BE THE MONEY!"  
  
_If you wanna go and take a ride wit me _

_wit three women in the fo' with the gold D's _

_Oh why do I live this way? (HEY MUST BE THE MONEY)  
  
If you wanna go and get high wit me_

_Smoke a L in the back of the Benz-y _

_Oh why must I feel this way? (HEY MUST BE THE MONEY)  
  
Check, check -- yo, I know somethin you don't know _

_And I got somethin to tell ya _

_You won't believe how many people, straight doubted the flow _

_Most said that I was a failure _

_But now the same motherfuckers askin me fo' dough _

_And I'm yellin, "I can't help ya"_

_  
  
"But Nelly can we get tickets to the next show?" Hell no (what's witchu?!) you for real! Hey yo, now that I'm a fly guy, and I fly high _

Niggaz wanna know why, why

I fly by But yo it's all good,

Range Rover all wood

Do me like you should - fuck me good, suck me good

We be them stud niggaz, wishin you was niggaz

Poppin like we drug dealers, simply cause she butt-naked

Honey in the club, me in the Benz

Icy grip, tellin me to leave wit you and your friends

So if shorty wanna... knock, we knockin to this

And if shorty wanna... rock, we rockin to this

And if shorty wanna... pop, we poppin the Crist'

Shorty wanna see the ice, then I ice the wrist 

City talk, Nelly listen;

Nelly talk, city listen

When I fuck fly bitches; when I walk pay attention

See the ice and the glist'; niggaz starin or they diss

Honies lookin all they wish - come on boo, gimme kiss

If you wanna go and take a ride wit me

wit three women in the fo' with the gold D's

Oh why do I live this way? (HEY MUST BE THE MONEY)  
  
If you wanna go and get high wit me

Smoke a L in the back of the Benz-y

Oh why must I feel this way? (HEY MUST BE THE MONEY)

Hey, must be the money! Hey, must be the money!

Hey, must be the money! Hey, must be the money!  
  
_If you wanna go and take a ride wit me _

_wit three women in the fo' with the gold D's _

_Oh why do I live this way?_  
  
The Enitre crowd continued to wave their hands in the air and shout together "HEY MUST BE THE MONEY"  
  
_If you wanna go and get high wit me _

_Smoke a L in the back of the Benz-y _

_Oh why must I feel this way?_  
  
One last time the crowd waved their hands in the air to shout "HEY JUST BE THE MONEY" But Instead of shouting Naruto pulled his wife close and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
The music stopped again but Naruto didn't let go of his wife just yet. Chouji turned on his mic again to start talking once more. "Alright I hope you guys like this next one "You shook me all night long by ACDC" The guitar intro kicked up and everyone got on the dance floor just to go crazy as Brain Johnson's voice started up. Somebody let out a girlish scream in the crowd probably just from adrenaline. Still Naruto wondered what the big deal was it wasn't like it was a live performance or anything.  
  
_She was a fast machine _

_She kept her motor clean _

_She was the best damn woman _

_I had ever seen _

_She had the sightless eyes Telling me no lies Knockin' me out with those American (Or Japanese. Sorry just had to add something Kuwabara: your never going to shut up are you?) thighs _

_Taking more than her share _

_Had me fighting for air _

_She told me to cum but I was already there _

_'Cause the walls start shaking _

_The earth was quaking _

_My mind was aching _

_And we were making it and you -  
_  
People just went crazy with the dancing and suddenly Sasuke took the middle of the dance floor and started to break dance. He did a quick version of the worm. But Lee not to be outdone came on to the floor and did a complete spin swinging his legs all over the place. Shikamaru came on and did a back flip. Naruto came onto the floor and started with a leg spin but worked his way up to his head going crazy and dizzy as hell.  
  
_Shook me all night long _

_Yeah you shook me all night long_  
  
_Working double time _

_On the seduction line _

_She was one of a kind, __she's just mine all mine _

_She wanted no applause _

_Just another course _

_Made a meal out of me and came back for more _

_Had to cool me down _

_To take another round _

_Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing_  
  
People continued dancing their own way and fashion not getting to crazy like the other four had a moment ago. But people were dancing and laughing and cheering. All in all it was on hell of a time.  
  
_'Cause the walls were shaking _

_The earth was quaking _

_My mind was aching _

_And we were making it and you - _

_Shook me all night long _

_Yeah you shook me all night long _

_And knocked me out and then you _

_Shook me all night long _

_Y__ou had me shakin' and you _

_S__hook me all night long _

_Yeah you shook me _

_Well you took me _

_You really took me and you _

_Shook me all night long _

_Ooooh you Shook me all night long _

_Yeah, yeah, you Shook me all night long _

_Your really took me and you _

_Yeah you shook me, yeah you shook me __All night long  
_  
The music stopped and Naruto and Hinata got off of the dance floor. That didn't stop Chouji from putting on "I wanna Rock" By Twisted Sister. It didn't bug ether of them as they sat down and just stared at one another. "Tired?" Naruto asked and Hinata nodded her head.  
  
"Just a little" Hinata responded "No big deal. I'll definitely be ready enough for tonight" Naruto blushed a deep crimson at those words. "You know I thought I was supposed to be the woman who was worried about their first time?"  
  
"You know I think anyone can be worried besides it's our wedding night and we're going to be spending most of it here tonight I mean were like the guests of honor or something right?"  
  
"That's what you think" Hinata whispered. Naruto looked puzzled but Hinata patted him on the cheek and walked over to Sakura. "We're getting outta here cover for us would you" Hinata whispered to Sakura and Sakura nodded smiling.  
  
"Just one word of advice" Sakura said "Make the first move to relax him"  
  
Hinata nodded and grabbed her husband by the arm and headed out the door. "I guess you can ignore my last statement" Naruto said  
  
They reached the exit but Naruto stopped her. He picked her up under the legs and back. "Sorry tradition" Naruto said as he jumped from roof to roof with his wife in his arms. He suddenly was surprised with a kiss on the lips by his wife. The problem was Naruto couldn't see where he was going and had ot pull away. He stopped in front of his home and kicked the door down. "Welcome home Mrs. Uzumaki I hope you enjoy it" Naruto said setting his wife down.  
  
"Oh I plan on it" Hinata said.  
  
-End of Part II  
  
IPF: okay we got another chapter done now what  
  
KP: we work on the next one and let me tell you beforehand that his is going to be a lemon  
  
Kuwabara: I have perverts for students!  
  
KP: Deal with it. Before I forget please vote on where the honey moon will take place.  
  
A. New York B. Hawaii C. uhh your pick  
  
IPF: hope you guys enjoyed our selection of music  
  
KP: Yes we took forever just picking the songs we would use  
  
IPF: Hey could you do my Bro a favor and check out his original stuff at the story is called Tora Tsume under the name Titanium Titan  
  
KP: hey what are you doing  
  
IPF: begging for you  
  
KP:AGHHHHH! Check out Part III: The wedding night excuse me while i kill my brother


	4. Part III: The Wedding Night

KP: HOLY SHIT BRO! LOOK AT ALL THE REVIEWS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

IPF: You like us, you really like us!

Kuwabara: man I didn't think we would ever hit it this big!

IPF: I know what you mean let's do our happy dance

KP: happy dance it is!

Kuwabara: you know we have to get back to work

KP: but we wanna celebrate

IPF: yeah all work and no play makes brothers very dull

Kuwabara: nope now let's start with the reviews

IPF: Bummer

Me- I am glad you like Tora Tsume you're the only one reading it! We are glad you liked my last chapter though

Joekool- well we are a pair of softies and their relationship isn't gonna be a cake walk ether in No Guts No Glory ether

Jasx316- Umm well not to say your review isn't special or anything but in case you didn't notice we are replying to every Review just to show that everyone is important. We do love the support you're giving us by the way it means a lot. No need to bow or anything we are just tryin to make you guys enjoy it. You think this is the best story? We had high hopes for the students of Naruto Franchise but not too many people liked that series. It's not really that advanced if you remember they had TV's and Recording equipment and in our history we had planes long before television sets. I also count your vote for New York.

Sasukara- We plan on updating NOW! Is this soon enough?

Clicke- why didn't we think of Cali? Anyways we got your vote

Danny- (Can we just call you Danny?). We are glad you liked the story and you see why it took so long to write. We wanted everything described to perfection. And the perverts are fitting perfectly as well. We think Hawaii would be good too. Thanks for the ideas about the whole back round thing that's cool Keep your hopes high cause we plan to kick ass with this fic

Kpxiceboi- in case you didn't know we finished the students of Naruto Volume 2. You can read the last chapter at the prologue. We are glad you're enjoying No Guts No Glory we am almost done with it.

Greyfox885- Yeah we plan on keeping up the chapters and such

TimeShifter 16-Really? You liked it? We were hoping you guys would all enjoy it. Well we are glad we got your vote for Hawaii. We will take it into consideration. Umm no problem with the lemon and everything. Wow we are in the top 5? Dude that's cool!

Blade Zero- You can read more now and you wont be disappointed

Denimjo-come on you don't like original characters? Dude that's disappointing man it's just the creation of new characters and giving them personalities. But hey what bugs us is that you don't like the pairings. What pairings do you prefer?

KP: okay guys if you have a problem with Sexual things then I suggest that you simply skip this chapter. Not trying to be offensive just blunt and simple

IPF: No flames please! This is only our second Lemon and we would like some support.

The Wedding Part III: The Wedding Night

Naruto and Hinata stood in his living room. It was close to eleven at night. Hinata turned to her husband are wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed a kiss on his neck trying to relax him remembering Sakura's advice. Naruto's tense muscles relaxed and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Naruto reached up and tore Hinata's veil off and kissed her hungrily. Naruto reached behind Hinata and felt across her back until he reached the dress zipper. He slowly pulled it down never removing his lips from Hinata's. He zipped the zipper down slowly until he reached the end. The dress felt limp in his hands and Hinata stepped out of it to reveal Hinata in white lingerie. Naruto's jaw dropped at her beauty.

Hinata looked down and blushed form Naruto's stare. "Naruto" she whispered and Naruto leaned in closer wrapping his arms around her waist again. "You are a virgin aren't you?" Hinata looked up at Naruto to see him grinning.

"Well Hinata I have, but remember that wasn't my fault. If it was up to me I wouldn't have made that mistake that night. But of course you already forgave me" Naruto began to kiss her again and Hinata leaned into his embrace. Hinata removed his Jounin jacket and let it fall to the floor. Hinata began to caress his chest over skin tight shirt. Naruto pushed Hinata foreword until they reached the kitchen table. Hinata pushed herself until she was sitting on the edge of the table. Naruto stopped and looked into Hinata's eyes. Naruto continued to look deeply in her eyes and then he smiled

Hinata blushed an even deeper shade of crimson. "What is it?" Hinata asked

"You're just so beautiful" Naruto responded "I can't believe that I ended up with someone as perfect as you"

Hinata giggled and Naruto chuckled. Hinata placed her hands underneath Naruto's shirt on his flat stomach. She moved upwards feeling his muscular torso the entire way up until she reached his pectorals. She placed her hands back down on the bottom of his shirt and yanked it off of his head and threw it somewhere in the living room. Naruto pulled Hinata close placing flesh against flesh as he crushed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Hinata wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist and he placed his hands on her hamstrings lifting her off the table. He placed his lips on Hinata's Collarbone and began to suck on it. Hinata moaned with pleasure at the movement of his magic lips.

Naruto removed his lips and looked at Hinata. "Hinata I love you" Naruto whispered in her ear.

"I love you too but…" Hinata said and gestured to her panties they were soaked "I am ready for anything now" Hinata placed her hands on his spandex pants and pulled them down slowly revealing a large bulge in his boxers. Hinata placed her left hand on it and Naruto gasped with pleasure. "Seems your ready too" Hinata teased. Naruto grinned and reached around d her back to remove her bra. He removed the clasp with ease (Wow that's probably a first huh ladies Kuwabara: Please your ruining the moment this is a very special time for people and its wrong to make fun of it KP: Fair enough)

Naruto stared at her breasts with wonder and smiled. There were soft but firm as he slowly squeezed her left breast with his hand and placed his lips on Hinata's right nipple and began to suckle it. Hinata let out a gasp and her knees buckled. Naruto picked her up by the hamstrings and carried her to the bedroom removing his head only to see through the doorway. Once in the bedroom Naruto gently placed Hinata on the bed and worked his way down to her panties. He placed both of his hands on the edge of her white panties and slowly pulled them down to reveal her bush and pussy.

Naruto worked his way back up to Hinata tracing kisses up her entire body. He continued this until he reached Hinata's face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Hinata rolled them over and placed her hands on Naruto's boxers. She slowly pulled them down and reached his hardened member. Hinata placed her right hand over it and Naruto gasped in ecstasy. "You like that huh" Hinata teased and placed a quick kiss on his head. Naruto moaned and Hinata kissed it again but this time she slowly worked her way down. She worked her way down his member then once she reached the hilt she slowly worked her way back up. Waves of pleasure ran through Naruto throughout his entire body "Hinata ahhhh" Naruto moaned with pleasure as he felt himself nearing the edge "I think…I think…I'm Gonna" Too late Naruto released his seed into Hinata's mouth. She swallowed it without a second thought.

"I'm sorry about that" Naruto whispered when Hinata came up next to him

"What are you sorry about?" Hinata asked puzzled "I enjoyed that as well"

Naruto smirked "I Guess it's your turn" Naruto returned to her lower area of her body. He placed his hands on her thighs spreading them apart so that he could reach her vagina easier. He looked at it through the dark hairs and licked her snatch. Hinata let out a gasp that couldn't be an objection. She squeezed his head between her legs tightly as he continued to lick her pussy. Hinata arched her back and moaned in pleasure as his tongue set the pace. Hinata tightened her legs around Naruto's head as she climaxed. Naruto licked up all of Hinata's juices as she leaned back trying to catch her breath. Naruto moved back up to her kissing his way up from her stomach all the way till he reached her face and he placed a long kiss on her lips before looking deeply into her pearly white eyes. "So how was that?" Naruto asked grinning.

"Perfect" Hinata said gasping before pulling him into another kiss. Naruto slowly positioned himself between Hinata's legs and placed the tip of his member on Hinata's already wet opening. Hinata noticed that he had stopped and looked up into his eyes. "Naruto what's wrong?" Hinata whispered

"I don't want to hurt you" Naruto whispered back and Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him deeply inside of her. "Hinata!" Naruto gasped as he felt himself break her barrier wrapped his arms around her tightly and she whispered in his ear "Please Naruto keep going. Just slower". Naruto slowly thrust in and out of her setting a slow and steady pace for his wife. Hinata grunted with the pace of the thrusts rocking her hips forcing Naruto to go deeper with each thrust. She slowly raised her own hips to meet with Naruto's thrusts. The two continued going faster and faster. The pleasure was almost too much for Hinata as she came powerfully on Naruto's member. Naruto felt the warm liquid over his cock and he blasted his seed deep within his wife.

"I love you Hinata" Naruto said softly stroking her hair as he removed his member and laid on his side.

"I love you too Naruto" Hinata responded. The two drifted off to sleep.

The next morning

Naruto sat up in bed and smiled. 'I bet you liked that kid' the Kyuubi's voice inside his head spoke

'so what if I did?' Naruto responded cockily 'by the way is it the same situation as last time?' Naruto asked

'wouldn't you like to know' Kyuubi replied and broke into a fit of laughter.

'stupid fox' Naruto thought then eh noticed the body behind him stirring "Good morning Mrs. Uzumaki" Naruto said

"Morning Mr. Uzumaki" Hinata replied "why don't you take a shower first?"

"You sure?" Naruto asked

"Yeah I want to start on breakfast anyways" Hinata replied and Naruto smiled as he got up and grabbed a towel before heading into the bathroom. Hinata stood up and wrapped her robe around her waist as she walked into the kitchen. She set out a few pots and other cooking items and began to cook pancakes.

After twenty minutes she heard a knock on the door and she went to answer the door. Standing outside the doorway was a kid with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was fairly short with a big smile on his face. He was wearing a black shirt with a orange tiger across it. It went with his pants which were also black and they had the tiger continue to snake down his right pant leg. The boy also had a headband with symbol of the sand on it. "Hello Hinata" the boy said

"Why hello Tora my you've gotten bigger form the last time I saw you" Hinata said "I heard you passed your Gennin exams Temari must be proud"

"Yeah mom was proud she made too much of a deal out of it I thought" Tora responded leaning against the doorway

"Now young man why weren't you at our wedding yesterday?" Hinata asked the young boy

"well I tried but I didn't get here until late last night and I figured everyone was sleeping" Tora responded

'or doing other things' Hinata thought blushing "do you want to see Naruto?"

"Yeah is he home?" Tora asked

"Of course I am" a voice said from behind Hinata with Naruto standing smiling in a pair of black sweat pants and a white T-shirt "what's up kid?"

"Outosan!" Tora yelled and hugged Naruto "I missed you"

"I missed you too Tora" Naruto said rubbing the young Shinobi's head roughly. "You been stayin out of trouble" Tora shook his head "That's my boy, have you been listening to your mom?" Tora nodded "Good now hold on I'll get my stuff and we'll do some training! That is if you think you can keep up with your old man"

"of course I, Uzumaki Tora, will defeat you today!" the boy exclaimed

"Alright come on kid" Naruto said waving to his wife and placing his own headband on his forehead. "you do know I have to leave today right kid?" Naruto asked and Tora nodded sadly

"I know Outosan but I don't want you to go yet"

"Don't worry about it kid, pretty soon I'll see you at the chuunin exams and 'll watch my students pummel you and your cousins"

"yeah right you wish outosan!" Tora cried as the two continued off to the training grounds

-End of part III

KP: We've actually had this done for a while and were sorry we didn't update it sooner

IPF: but this gave away a major part of the last chapter of NGNG

KP: but anyways please enjoy 


End file.
